pesadillas nocturnas: prologo
by silver spike 001
Summary: night flash es un chico demonio de 103 años que a vivido en un mundo donde casi todos lo odian, decide escapar a otra dimencion en un mundo llamado equestria donde buscara repuestas de su madre pero decide ayudar a una amiga vampira y se la lleva con el pero no sabe que corre un gran peligro (( esta historia tiene misterio, aventura, romance, peleas, espero que les guste))
1. prologo

PESADILLAS NOCTURNAS.

**NARRACION****: **Toda mi historia empieza en una noche y se preguntaran ¿quién soy?, ¿cuales mi vida? y porque estoy en un terreno casi en llamas estando a punto de destruirse por una bestia, pues verán esa bestia soy yo y la respuesta se las diré contando el cómo conocí a una hermosa mujer y su nombre es ángel pero es una vampira. miren quién lo diría yo un demonio que el pasatiempo de mi especie es conquistar mundos y crear miseria entre los seres que habitaban esos mundos ya conquistados por mi especie enamorarse de una vampira, yo crecí siendo odiado por los habitantes de un mundo que antes fue conquistado por mi especie y ese odio es comprensible porque el líder de esos demonios era mi padre, él fue un rey que se llamaba infernus y hacia cosas horribles a los habitantes de esos mundos y por eso me odian pero para que todas sus preguntas se respondan contare mi historia

((NOTA: nuestro personaje principal esta viviendo en un mundo alterno a el planeta tierra pero con el mismo nombre de planeta y la única diferencia es que los humanos en ese mundo conviven con seres sobre naturales y en ese mundo existe la magia y poderes))

**Planeta**: tierra

**Habitantes**: humanos, animales, magos, vampiros, lobos y demonios.

**Tiempo viviendo en la tierra**: 103 años.

En una noche de luna llena esta un joven demonio de 103 años de edad con el nombre de night flash, y él estaba esperando el punto perfecto de la luna llena para por fin poder irse de ese miserable mundo en el que lo desprecian por las cosas que hiso su padre y él ya estaba cansado de todas esas burlas, golpes y rechazos, pero una semana antes el vio en el libro de magia de su padre adoptivo unos hechizos de defensa y ataque pero el que más le intereso era el hechizo de crear portales a otras dimensiones y él lo práctico todos los días para poder irse de este mundo pero el antes no sabía a dónde ir hasta que un cierto día en esa semana de practicas el escucho a su padre adoptivo hablar con alguien pero escucho que en una dimensión especifica estaba viviendo su madre, y ahora el tomo la decisión de irse a esa dimensión a buscar a su madre y obtener respuestas de sobre su padre y escapar de este mundo hecho de miserias, aunque ya escucho quienes son los seres que habitan en ese mundo son muy distintos a estas personas pero lo que escucha de ese mundo es que también usan magia como algunos seres de aquí pero no hay ningún humano pero los quienes viven hay son ponis de distintas formas y talentos, nunca se imagino que el originalmente es un poni y no sabe como termino en el mundo humano, pero eso cambiara en media hora cuando la luna este en su punto perfecto para poder irse de una vez.

– **night:** **por fin tendré respuestas de que paso, como termine aquí y sobre todo conoceré a mi madre (**él se fija que al lado suyo en unos metros de distancia hay una mujer sentada, viendo el cielo y parecía triste**)-**

–**ángel: madre por favor si me estas escuchando desde donde sea que estés, te pido que por favor ayúdame a salir de esta situación, porque yo nunca pedí esto-.**

– **night: oye tu no sé porque estás aquí pero te tienes que ir y ahora (**no escucha lo que ella dice pero aun así el avanza hacia ella.**)-**

–**ángel: no me iré y que te importa si estoy aquí (**lo escucha y se levanta.**)-**

– **night: no sé porque estás aquí pero no me importa esa razón así que tienes que largarte (**no le gustaba como ella le respondía**.)-**

–**ángel: no me iré y dime que harás al respecto (**Ella pone una expresión de enojada**.)-**

**-night: vaya eres una vampira y para ser honesto eres la primera vampira que veo, pero te pido que te vayas de aquí si no quieres salir lastimada (**nota que ella tiene colmillos**)-**

–**ángel: yo no me iré de aquí y no te creas mucho que no sabes con quien te metes (**se pone en posición de pelea**.) **

– **night: yo digo lo mismo (**pone en posición de pelea**.)**

la vampira se mueve a gran velocidad contra night tratando de de darle un golpe en la cara pero night saco una espada de la nada bloqueando su golpe y la empuja, con fuerza la lanza haciendo que ella retroceda dejando la tierra marcada

–**angel: como hiciste eso?, eres solo un humano-. **

– **night: eso es lo que tú crees pero te equivocas, simplemente puedo tomar la forma que yo quiera pero no soy un humano-.**

la vampira se pone tranquila un momento y cierra los ojos

– **night: entonces que ¿te irás? o ¿no?-. **

–**angel: jajajaja lo admito te subestime un poco y como creí que tú eras un humano yo trate de tener un poco de piedad pero ahora veo que puedo usar todo mi poder (**abre los ojos y su aura crece, pone una sonrisa**.)**

En tan solo unos segundos ella llega en frente de dark dándole un golpe fuerte y por el golpe dark es lanzado contra un árbol, lo rompe haciendo que llegue con mas arboles e igual todos son destrozados**. **

– **night: maldición es rápida -.**

Ella llega con gran velocidad para dar otro golpe pero night bloquea el golpe poniendo su espada en frente, el golpe de la vampira fue de gran fuerza haciendo que night aun con la espada bloqueando el golpe hiciera que el retrocediera, en la espada fue apareciendo algunas pocas grietas**. **

–**ángel: que te pasa según tu ibas a lastimarme pero mira quien está a punto ser lastimado o mejor dicho destrozado (**se lanza con impulso para otro golpe y night se vuelve a cubrir con la espada, ella va dando más golpes repetidas veces haciendo que la espada se fuera agrietando mas y mas**.)- **

– **night:(pensamientos de night) rayos mi espada no va a durar, tengo usar mis poderes pero no quiero usarlos, maldición que hice yo para que me pasara esto?(**la espada esta cercas de hacerse pedazos y no iba a durar mucho tiempo**.) **

–**ángel: MUERE-.**

La vampira grita mientras da un golpe de mayor fuerza que superaba a los golpes anteriores y llega a romper la espada mandando lejos a night siendo lanzado por el impulso de aquel golpe, night choca con un árbol muy grande y se queda estampado en aquel árbol que por suerte no se destrozo como los arboles anteriores, night da un grito de dolor por aquel golpe que impacto en su pecho**. **

– **night: con un carajo tengo que hacer algo rápido antes de que esto empeore y quede gravemente herido-.**

night cierra los ojos y en ese momento la vampira llega con su puño cerrado preparando un último golpe para poder acabar con night, el silencio invade el paisaje por un segundo para que luego de un momento a otro se escuchara un choque que crea una pequeña ráfaga de viento**. **

–**ángel: cómo es posible que puedas hacer esto, ¿quién eres?-.**

el golpe de la vampira fue detenido por la mano de night quien todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza baja, perecía que lo hiso con facilidad y que igualo la velocidad de la vampira por detener el golpe de ella antes de que impactara en su pecho**. **

– **night: niña no sé quien seas o quien te creas pero déjame decirte una cosa-. **

el abre sus ojos y los ojos de night ya no eran los mismos, esos ojos tenían las pupilas de color rojo carmesí, tenían una forma de mirada felina como de una bestia, el miro fijamente a la vampira y parecía que night mostraba que sus dientes se volvieron todos colmillos de animal, el estaba gruñendo**. **

– **night: ESTAS JODIDA-.**

night con la mano que detuvo el golpe de la vampira agarro la mano de ella jalándola hacia él, cerró el puño de su otra mano para alzarla y devolverle el golpe, ella por el golpe fue lanzada hacia el suelo con fuerza y hace un pequeño cráter en el suelo, la vampira estando en el suelo se levanta y ella ve a lo lejos a night que está bajando de ese árbol dejándose caer pero el caía con lentitud y parecía como si fuera liviano como una pluma, cuando llega a tocar el suelo él se quita la camisa y la tira al suelo, por la espalda de night salen unas alas de demonio, la vampira se pone en posición defensiva al ver que night estaba avanzando con una buena velocidad parecida a la de ella pero en la mitad de distancia que le quedaba a night para llegar con la vampira desapareció, la vampira siente una brisa en su pelo y voltea para ver que d night estaba parado a su lado**. **

– **night: veo que eres fuerte pero creo que en tu reino no te contaron toda la historia que pasó aquí en la tierra y me sorprende que no sepas quien soy yo o lo que soy-. **

La vampira no desaprovecha la oportunidad y avienta un golpe pero night se agacha esquivando el golpe, el estando en el suelo se impulso con sus manos y dio una fuerte patada a la vampira pero la vampira bloquea la patada y agarra el pie de night**. **

–**ángel: no te creas la gran cosa niñito, yo también puedo hacer eso y mejores cosas que hacer simples golpes y patadas-.**

Ella con fuerza sujeta el pie de night, comienza a girar y lo lanza con fuerza, night pone sus pies en el suelo para poder frenar, cuando night pudo frenar la vampira saco un libro y empieza a decir un hechizo y alrededor de night aparecen raíces gigantescas**.**

– **night: ¿Qué?-.**

La primera raíz ataco enfrente de night pero la esquivo haciéndose a un lado, la segunda raíz lo ataco desde abajo, night lo esquiva saltando pero la tercera raíz logro golpearlo y lo tira contra el suelo**.**

– **night: AAAAA (**Las raíces rodean a night y lo atrapan**.)-**

– **night: vampira tramposa-.**

La vampira comienza a crear una esfera de energía y night al ver lo que ella planeaba hacer el se apresura y se mueve tratando de romper las raíces para liberarse, la vampira termina de hacer la esfera de energía y la lanza contra night**. **

– **night: rayos me tengo que apresurar o saldré muy lastimado por esa cosa-. **

La esfera llega y night aprovecha, se mueve a un lado y la esfera choca con las raíces liberándolo**. **

– **night: listo-.**

El se mueve a gran velocidad con puño cerrado para golpear a la vampira y ella hace lo mismo, los dos hacen un choque con sus puños creando una fuerte ráfaga de aire y por el fuerte choque entre sus energías hacen una explosión**. **

– **night: eres buena pero debo terminar con esta pelea rápido (**se fija que en la luna le quedan solo 15 minutos para que llegue a su punto y poder crear el portal**.)- **

–**angel: tú crees poder vencerme?** **, jajajaja me das risa y lastima-.**

night crea de la nada otra espada pero ahora era de color rojo, se lanza contra la vampira atacándola a espadazos, ella se defiende con golpes y hechizos, así los dos duraron peleando por el tiempo de 13 minutos y solo quedaban 2 minutos para crear el portal, ellos dos estaban cansados y con pocas energías**. **

– **night: (pensando) solo tengo poder suficiente para crear el portal, ya no puedo seguir paleando, creo que perdí-. **

–**ángel: eres un maldito monstruo (**cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar**)-**

night no comprende el repentino cambio de la vampira pero solo lo único que puede hacer es escuchar**.**

–**ángel: yo solo vine aquí porque quería salir de mis problemas, escapar a lo que estoy obligada pero no puedo y lo único que quiero es salir de este mundo que solo está lleno de tristezas y miserias-. **

Night oculta sus partes demoniacas, empieza a sentir una lástima y mas porque ella sufría lo mismo que el sufría**.**

– **night: (pensando) ella se parece a mí los dos queremos lo mismo, porque actué como un idiota? y le empeore las cosas para ella, espero no arrepentirme de lo próximo que haré (**Avanza, cuando llega en frente de la vampira él se agacha y le limpia sus lagrimas**.)-**

– **night: se que pensaras que me volví loco por hacer esto después de que yo provoque la pelea pero yo puedo ayudarte a salir de tus tristezas, tus problemas y de este mundo-.**

–**ángel: lo dices enserio, pero como puedes hacer eso? y adonde me llevarías?-. **

– **night: es un hechizo que abre portales a otros mundos, hay un mundo llamado equestria y planeo escapar para ir a ese mundo-. **

–**ángel: wow escuche mucho de ese lugar maravilloso y se de las personas más importantes que habitan ese hermoso lugar-. **

night le ayuda a la vampira a levantarse y se fija que la luna ya esta lista en su punto perfecto**. **

– **night: estas lista?-.**

–**ángel: siempre lo estuve-. **

– **night: entonces cierra los ojos y ábrelos cuando yo diga-.**

Ella hace caso, los cierra, después de escuchar un chasquido night le da el aviso de que ella los abra y sus ojos se ponen de impresión por ver en frente de sus ojos el lugar con que siempre soñaba**.**

– **night: bienvenida a equestria-.**

**CONTINUARA….**

Hola queridos lectores espero que les guste este fanfiction que estoy haciendo pero no lo hice solo porque tuve la gran ayuda de una amiga que se llama kiara martines y es una excelente escritora y todo se lo debo a ella que la personaje conocida como angel la vampira es de kiara y abra muchos misterios por delante y romance y por su puesto un final feliz y espero que disfruten de este fanfiction y me despido yo jesus Eduardo reyes bolaños ((nota: perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografía))


	2. capitulo 1 llegada a equestria

PESADILLAS NOCTURNAS: LA SAGA DEL PECADO

CAPITULO 1: LLEGADA A EQUESTRIA

**–angel: wow no puedo creerlo**

Está llena de alegría en estos momentos está en el mundo que siempre ha soñado

** –night: ¿Qué te parece? **

La vampira no voltea a verlo porque esta asombrada viendo el hermoso paisaje con montañas, animales, flores y un hermoso cielo

**–ángel:** **es mejor de lo que me imaginé**

**–night: mírame (**se pone enfrente de ella**)**

Night ya no era como en el mundo anterior, ahora es un Pegaso de pelaje negro con crin y cola roja

**–ángel:** **qué? Pero ¿Cómo?-.**

**–night: recuerdas que dije que puedo tomar la forma física que yo quiera?-. **

**–ángel: si **

**–night: (**sonríe**) es lo que acabe de hacer y no soy el único mírate **

**–ángel: (**mirándose**) pero cómo?**

Ella ya no era la misma vampira ahora es una Pegaso de pelaje blanco con crin y cola rubia

**–night: también puedo hacer que otras personas se trasformen en otras especies como yo**

**–ángel: (**mirando sus alas**) son de verdad?**

** –night: si**

**–ángel: puedo usarlas?**

**–night: si pero te será difícil usarlas, todavía no te acostumbras a tu nuevo cuerpo **

** –angel: (**se desanima un poco**) ok entiendo **

**–night: anímate con el tiempo podrás usarlas solo debes acostumbrarte **

**–angel: (**sonríe**) gracias **

**–night: y para que te acostumbres a tu cuerpo ¿Qué tal si volamos un poco?( **extiende sus alas **)**

**–ángel: (**un poco nerviosa)** e-está bien (**extiende sus alas**)**

**–night: adivinare tienes miedo a las alturas o a caerte **

**–ángel: (**sorprendida**) si… pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**–night: eso le pasa a muchos cuando vuelan por primera vez (**extiende su casco**) lista?**

**–ángel: creo que si (**extiende su casco**)**

Night agarra el casco de ángel y empieza a volar una poca altura

**–ángel: ¿¡PERO QUE HACES!?(**Cierra los ojos muy asustada**)**

**–night: ayudándote a volar (**vuela más alto**)**

**–ángel: ¡pero esto es arriesgado bájame ahora!**

**–night: necesitas aprender a volar antes de que lleguemos a ponyville **

**–ángel: ¡dije que!….. Espera ¿dijiste ponyville? **

**–night: si y necesitamos que aprendas a volar **

**–ángel: ¿enserio vamos a ponyville?**

**–night: (**suspira**) si **

**–ángel: ¿por qué quieres ir a ponyville?**

**–night: es el pueblo que está más cercas, si queremos vivir en equestria debemos buscar una casa**

**–angel: está bien intentare volar (**agitando sus alas sus alas**)**

Empieza a volar aun con los ojos cerrados y con night sujetando su casco, night suelta el casco de angel teniendo confianza de que puede volar sin ayuda

**–night: abre los ojos **

**–angel: (**abriendo los ojos**) c-creo que yo… ¡HAAAAA! (**Sus alas se cierran de golpe y cae**) **

**–night: ¡ho no! (**Volando a toda velocidad para atraparla**) **

Estuvo muy cercas de 2 metros para chocar contra el suelo pero por suerte night la atrapo a tiempo

**–night: (**cargando a angel**) estas bien?**

**–angel: (**temblando y abrazando a night**) s-si m-muchas gracias**

**–night: tranquila (**acaricia su crin para calmarla**)** **no debi apresurarte, por poco y te pasa algo malo por mi culpa **

**–angel: no te preocupes **

**–night: (pensando: debo encontrar como llevarla a ponyville mas rápido en el cielo sin que se caiga) **

Mira a todos lados tratando de encontrar algún modo para llevarla sin problemas, después de uno minutos se desespera un poco pero una nube le llamo la atención. Pensó por unos momentos asta recordar que los pegasos pueden pisar las nubes y le llego la idea de usar esa nube.

**–night: (**vuela hacia la nube y acuesta a angel **) **

**–ángel: (**confundida**)** **que haces? **

**–night: (**empujando la nube**) nosotros somos pegasos y podemos pisar las nubes, como tú no sabes volar yo te llevare a ponyville usando esta nube **

**–ángel: no sería mejor caminar?**

**–night: si caminamos nos tardaremos más tiempo y debemos llegar antes de que anochezca porque no tenemos agua y comida **

**–ángel: mmm…. buen punto**

**–night: (**le da una pequeña bolsa**) toma lo necesitaras **

**–ángel: gracias y que hay aquí? (**mirando a la bolsa)

**–night: bits **

**((nota: para las personas que no saben los bits son monedas de equestria o básicamente dinero equestriano))**

**–angel: de donde lo sacaste? **

**–night: soy un demonio y tengo el poder de crear materia **

**–angel: explícate con manzanas **

**–night: canalizo mi poder para reunir energía y crear materia **

**–angel: con peras y manzanas ¬¬ **

**–night: puedo crear objetos de la nada con mis poderes de demonio (**levanta su casco y aparece un bit**) **

**–angel: fue tan difícil explicar las cosas de manera fácil?**

**–night: eres tú la quien no sabe entender ¿en donde estudiaste? **

**–angel: emmm... digamos que soy alguien especial y mi tipo de estudio fue diferente al de todos los demás **

**–night: a que te refieres con especial? **

**–angel: (**suspira**) nada olvídalo **

**–night: está bien**

**–angel: es una larga historia y no quiero recordar nada**

**–night: (pensando: su situación es muy parecida a la mia) mejor cambiemos de tema **

**–angel: no me has dicho tu nombre **

**–night: jeje perdón estuve tan distraído que se me olvido decirte mi nombre**

**–angel: no te preocupes **

**–night: soy night flash pero puedes llamarme night **

**–angel: es un gusto en conocerte night y también se me olvido decirte mi nombre, me llamo ángel pura pero puedes llamarme ángel **

**–night: ok ángel**

Después de varias horas de viaje él le faltaba poco al sol para ocultarse

**–angel: hay algo raro **

**–night: qué?**

**–angel: cuando estábamos en nuestro mundo ya era muy noche y cuando llegamos a este mundo era de día **

**–night: las dimensiones se mueven de manera diferente **

**–angel: cómo? **

**–night: por favor no hagas que te explique algo que no entenderás**

**–angel: solo dilo ¬¬**

**–night: simplemente los horarios son diferentes en cada dimensión **

**–angel: fue difícil decirlo? **

**–night: cállate **

**–angel: jejeje ok tranquilo chico malo **

Siguieron tranquilos con el viaje platicando de temas para matar el tiempo y por que era un poco aburrido el viaje…. ¿Qué? Creyeron que les dejaría fácil llegar a ponyville? Solo les hice un poco largo el viaje para que se conozcan un poco ewe…. tranquilos no sean mal pensados ¬¬

Así siguieron por varios minutos cuando de pronto enfrente de ellos no tan lejos aparece una explosión seguido por un arcoíris que se expande

**–night: wow eso es lo que creo que es?**

**–angel: si es un sonic rainboom **

**–night: como sabes eso?**

**–angel: leí la historia de my little pony ¿Qué tiene de malo?**

* * *

El tiempo se congela, todo se pone color gris / imaginen como si fuera la nueva caricatura del hombre araña/ y aparece un night flash versión chibi

**Night chibi: ajam disculpen si interrumpo la historia **

Saca un dibujo de nuestro planeta tierra y otro dibujo un planeta parecido a la tierra

**Night chibi: solo vine explicar ** **el porqué ángel dijo que leyó la caricatura conocida como my little pony envés de decir que vio la serie en televisión. Para que las cosas sean más fáciles de explicar el mundo de angel se llamara alfa y la tierra tierra donde ustedes viven le llamaremos omega **

Dibuja el símbolo de alfa en el dibujo del mundo de angel y dibuja el símbolo de omega en el dibujo de nuestro mundo mientras sigue explicando

**night chibi: (**enseña el dibujo del mundo alfa**) en este mundo no hay televisión, computadoras, autos, teléfonos, etc. Pero los humanos de este mundo conviven con seres con poderes como por ejemplo vampiros, lobos, demonios, etc. Aunque tambien conocen las caricaturas y anime pero su método es diferente (**saca un libro)** los libros son televisión para ellos y…**

**Persona 1: (**le lanza un tomate**) ya entendimos, ¡eres aburrido! **

**night chibi: (**se limpia**) no soy aburrido**

**Persona 2: pruébalo **

**night chibi: cuál es el animal más viejo del mundo?**

**Público: cual? **

**night chibi: la baca **

**Público: porque la baca? **

**Night: porque todavía sigue en blanco y negro JAJAJA XD….**

Momento incomodo + un grillo = fracaso

**Público: (**aventando tomates)** BUUUUU!**

**night chibi: (**esquivando**)ok me rindo que sigua la historia **

* * *

Todo vuelve a la normalidad ¡por fin!

**–night: no no hay nada de malo en eso de hecho yo también lo leí**

** –angel: (**mirando el arcoíris**) ya estamos cercas **

**–night: este es el plan. 1: buscar donde dormir. 2: comer para sobrevivir (pensando: la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre). 3: al dia siguiente buscaremos una casa para vivir **

**–angel: espera! espera! wowowow ¿tendré que vivir contigo? **

**–night: si **

**–angel: porque?**

**–night: eres una vampira tendré que vigilarte para que no hagas ningún problema y nos descubran ¿entiendes? **

**–angel: puedo cuidarme sola (**ruge su estomago**) **

**–night: tienes hambre y sé lo que comen los vampiros**

**–angel: como piensas conseguir lo que como para que según tu yo no cause problemas **

**–night: tengo una idea pero no te diré hasta que lleguemos a un hotel en ponyville **

**–angel: ok? **

Aparece un destello multicolor y pasa a un lado de ellos

**–angel: (**sorprendida**) ella es?..**

**–night: rainbow dash **

Por descuido de ellos rainbow escucha, se detiene y voltea para ver a los pegasos que dijeron su nombre

**–angel: ho-ho **

**–night: (**vuela más rápido empujando la nube para perder a rainbow**) porfavor dime no nos está siguiendo rainbow dash**

**–angel: (**voltea y ve a rainbow siguiéndolos**) si **

**–night: talvez ella sea rápida pero no sabe quién soy yo (**sus ojos brillan un aura carmesí**)**

**–rainbow: (**volando más rápido**) (pensando: ese pegaso menciono mi nombre pero yo no lo conozco, será un acosador?. Sea lo que sea pronto lo averiguare….. ¡Un momento! Esa barrera alrededor de él es lo que creo que es!?)**

Night vuela a una velocidad parecida a la de rainbow dash hasta llegar al punto de que una barrera de aire lo rodea, rompe la barrera del sonido con una explocion y aparece una onda oscura eléctrica que se expande / este movimiento es un sonic nightboom como el de rainbow dash pero oscuro /

**–rainbow: (**con la boca abierta**) quienes eran ellos? **

**–night: wujuuu jajaja perdimos a rainbow dash? **

**–angel: (**mirando**) si y ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?**

**–night: eso es algo fácil… para mí **

**–angel: solo porque eres un demonio **

**–night: jeje si **

**–angel: hey! Mira! (**señala a un hotel en ponyville**) **

**–night: que suerte ya tengo sueño (**bosteza**) **

**–angel: igual yo, no he dormido nada (**bosteza**)**

Los dos aterrizan y angel se baja de la nube con ayuda de night, fácilmente se notaba que angel estaba un poco roja porque parecían recién casados por la forma en que night la ayudo a bajar de la nube pero por mala suerte angel se quedo dormida en sus cascos

**–night: esto es un poco vergonzoso (**mira a ángel dormida**) se ve tierna dormida (**se sonrroja un poco**) **

Mientras ellos entran al hotel para dormir en otro lugar muy oscuro con un cielo color carmesí un ser alto con piel roja y dura como el diamante, alas demoniacas y metálicas, unos ojos felinos y rojos carmesí, con un brazo faltante / osea que se lo cortaron / y por ultimo una corona como cuerno de dragon con un rubi negro.

/ la imajen de este personaje es parecida a la armadura boosted gear del anime high school dxd busquen en google issei hyoudou boosted gear /

* * *

**–?: (**Sentado en un trono esperando**) **

**–soldado: (**entra y se arrodilla**) mi rey tengo noticias **

**–?: mas te vale que sea bueno porque no tolero a los inferiores como tu**

**–soldado: detectamos la presencia del príncipe carmesí **

**–?: (**se levanta**) ¿¡donde esta!? **

**–soldado: lo detectamos en equestria **

**–?: puedes retirarte **

**–soldado: si señor **

**–?: pero antes llama a arquimides **

**–soldado: como ordene (**se levanta y se va**)**

**–?: (**mira por la ventana con una mirada maligna**) después de estos años por fin te encontré y esta vez no te escaparas de mi**

**Continuara…**

**Hola soy night flash. Esto es solo el principio de esta historia si les gusto esperen los siguientes capítulos porque serán emocionantes, ¿Quién es este enemigo?, ¿Qué quiere? Todo esto y mas descúbranlo en pesadillas nocturnas la saga del pecado **


	3. capitulo 2 la bienvenida

Antes de empezar el capitulo quiero aclarar la forma en que se narrara esta historia

Cuando llegue el momento en que la historia sea narrada desde el punto de vista de algún personaje, aparecerá esto

Ejemplo:

**Twilight P.O.V.**

De ahora en adelante cuando un personaje este pensando se usara esto

Ejemplo:

** ``pensamientos´´**

Ahora en 3… 2… 1… **(**Presiono un botón y aparece una gran explosión detrás de mí**)** ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL CAPITULOOOO!... y porfavorrrrrrr dejen sus Reviews. Son muy importantes

* * *

PESADILLAS NOCTURNAS: LA SAGA DEL PECADO

CAPITULO 2: la bienvenida

**DIMENCION: INFIERNO**

**LUGAR: REINO UMBRALIS **

En un cuarto oscuro se encuentra un demonio de piel metalizada y rojo sangriento, alas demoniacas, garras largas y afiladas, una esfera verde incrustada en su pecho con el símbolo de una estrella demoniaca

**–****Arquímedes: (**choca una de sus garras con su espada liberando chispas**)-.**

**–****Soldado: (**entra**)-.**

**–****Arquímedes: (**no voltea a verlo**) sabes perfectamente que no tolero que me molesten cuando estoy en mi soledad con mis armas-.**

**–****Soldado: perdone mi presencia, solo vine para avisarle que Aquiles quiere verlo….-.**

**–****Arquímedes: (**lo agarra del cuello apretándolo con fuerza**) disculpa creo que escuche el nombre del rey carmesí ¿Cuál es la regla numero uno?-.**

**–****Soldado: (**respira con dificultad**) nun….ca mencionar el nom…nombre del rey car…mesi-.**

**–****Arquímedes: (**lo suelta**) continua-.**

**–****Soldado: (**en el suelo**) el rey carmesí (**tose**) quiere verlo (**tose**) en la sala del trono-.**

**–****Arquímedes: (**deja su espada a un lado**) así que…. ¿el rey carmesí quiere verme?-. **

**–****Soldado: si**

**–****Arquímedes: ``esto se pondrá muy interesante´´…. puedes retirarte-. **

**–****Soldado: si señor (**sale del cuarto**)-.**

**–****Arquímedes: (**agarra su espada y la clava en la pared**) jajajaja si el rey quiere verme eso puede significar que por fin encontraron al príncipe, será un gusto darle una pequeña visita (**ríe de forma malvada**)-.**

* * *

**DIMENCION: EQUESTRIA**

**LUGAR: PONYVILLE**

**Night P.O.V.**

Siento como los primeros rayos del sol tocan mi piel causando que despierte un poco cansado. Según recuerdo los libros decían que equestria es gobernada por dos princesas

La princesa celestia y la princesa luna, Celestia tiene el deber real de levantar el sol cada día y luna tiene el deber real de levantar la luna y vigilar el reino cada noche

**–****Night: (**bosteza**) ¿por qué la princesa levanto el sol tan temprano?-.**

Me queje por despertarme a las 7 de la mañana, no pude descansar desde que llegue aquí y apenas pude recargar algo de poder que use en la pelea. Lo admito, la vampira es muy fuerte y por poco me convierte en polvo con esos golpes, todavía me duele el pecho y la cara pero por un simple dolor o una inesperada compañera retrase mis planes en este mundo….. Encontrar a respuestas y a mi madre.

**–****Night: (**mira a ángel dormida en su cama**) ``espero que no me cause problemas o me delate´´ (**suspira**) ¿por qué la traje conmigo? ``soy demasiado blando´´ -.**

Me levante y abrí la puerta del cuarto para revisar que nadie me escuchara.

Cuando termine de asegurarme de que ningún desconocido o chismoso estuviera espiando cerré la puerta con seguro y saque una bolsa

* * *

**Rainbow P.O.V.**

.

.

.

.

**–****Rainbow: (**acostada en su cama con los ojos muy abiertos**)…¡POR CELESTIA NO DORMI NADA EN TODA LA NOCHE! (**se levanta gritando con todas sus fuerzas**)-.**

¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?

¡¿PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

No puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que paso ayer

Llegue a mi casa y me quede acostada en mi cama con la misma expresión toda la noche sin poder dormir. Me quede con varias preguntas en mi mente…. ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Por qué están en ponyville? ¿Cómo pudo romper la barrera del sonido? Soy la única que ha podido romper la barrera del sonido o mejor dicho era la única ¿quieren quitarme el puesto de la más rápida en equestria?

**–****Rainbow: ¡NO! No permitiré que unos desconocidos lleguen y me quiten mi título de la más rápida. !YO SOY RAINBOW DASH LA PEGASO MAS VELOZ DE TODA EQUESTRIA¡ (**sale de su casa abriendo la puerta con una patada**)!¿ME ESCUCHARON?¡-.**

**–****Derpy: (**es la única afuera de la casa de rainbow**)… siiiiiii claro-.**

**–****Rainbow: ¿derpy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.**

**–****Derpy: estoy entregando el correo (**revisa su bolsa, saca unas cartas y se las entrega a rainbow**)-.**

**–****Rainbow: ok gracias... (**Toma las cartas**)-.**

**–****Derpy: por cierto es de mala educación gritarle a tus amigos imaginarios (**se va volando**)-.**

**–****Rainbow: genial ahora parezco una loca-.**

* * *

**Night P.O.V.**

Llene la bolsa con una gran cantidad de bits creo que son lo suficientes para comprar una casa y sobrevivir un tiempo

**–****Night: (**cierra la bolsa**) esto es suficiente dinero para comprar una casa (**mira a ángel**) wow si que tiene el sueño pesado-.**

**–****Ángel: (**despierta con un bostezo**)-.**

**–****Night: ``hable muy pronto´´ buenos días ¿Cómo estás?-.**

**–****Ángel: buenos días, estoy bien ¿Dónde está mi te?-. **

**–****Night: ¿tú qué cosa?-.**

**–****Ángel: ``rayos se me olvido que ya no estoy en mi casa´´ perdón olvídalo-.**

**–****Night: no importa, empaca tus cosas nos iremos en unos minutos-.**

**–****Ángel: ¿Qué cosas? No trajimos nada, ni ropa, ni agua, sobre todo comida (**ruje su estomago**) no he comido nada en más de 24 horas-. **

**–****Night: ``espero no arrepentirme por lo que voy a hacer´´ tienes que comer-.**

**–****Ángel: no tenemos comida-.**

**–****Night: yo tengo el alimento que necesitas-.**

**–****Ángel: cual?-.**

**–****Night: eres una vampira y ¿no sabes lo que come tu especie?-.**

**–****Ángel: (**se queda pensando unos momentos**) hooo… ya entiendo…¡¿estás loco?!-.**

**–****Night: tienes hambre, te estás quejando de eso, no tenemos comida y te estoy ofreciendo comida ``o lo que los vampiros llaman comida´´ es tu decisión, sigues con esa hambre que te esta atormentando o puedes comer algo y sentirte mejor-.**

**–****Ángel: (**se sienta pensando unos momentos**)-.**

**–****Night: toma una decisión rápido porque tenemos que irnos-.**

**–Ángel: (**ruge su estomago**) ``me rindo, tengo hambre´´ está bien…. tienes razón, beberé de tu sangre-.**

**5 MINUTOS ****DESPUÉS**

ángel y night salen del cuarto

**–****Ángel: (**tiene una pequeña mancha roja en el labio**)-.**

**–Night: (**tiene un par de banditas en el cuello**) ``joder eso si dolió, no sé cómo aguante las ganas de gritar´´-.**

Salimos del hotel pero por mala suerte nos topamos con obstáculo de color rosa

**–Pinkie: (**saltando alegremente cantando smile**)-.**

**–****Ángel: (**la típica reacción de una pegasister**)-.**

**–****Night: ``por favor no tenemos tiempo para distracciones´´ (**la toma del casco y se la lleva jalándola**) vámonos-.**

**–****Ángel: pero, pero ella (**señala a pinkie**)-.**

**–****Night: sin peros, no quiero distracciones-.**

**–****Ángel: por favor, no seas malo mínimo déjame conocer a una de las mane 6 y pinkie es mi favorita-. **

**–****Night: que no y si ya sabes cómo es pinkie entonces sabes lo primero que hará cuando nos vea-.**

**–****Pinkie: (**aparece enfrente de ellos**) ¿cuando los vea quien?-.**

**–****Night: ¡HAAA! (**cae al suelo por el susto**)-.**

**–****Pinkie: upsi lo siento (**lo ayuda a levantarse**)-.**

**–****Ángel: ``o dios mio, o dios mio, o dios mio´´ (**mirando a pinkie**)-.**

**–****Night: ``por favor que no comience´´ (**se levanta**)-.**

**–****Pinkie: hola, mi nombre es pinkie, ustedes deben ser nuevos en ponyville-.**

**–****Angel: es un gran gusto en conocerte pinkie, mi nombre es angel-.**

**–****Night: ``ya ni modo´´ mi nombre es night y acertaste somos nuevos en ponyville, necesitamos encontrar un casa en venta aquí -.**

**–****Pinkie: ¿quieren vivir aquí?-.**

**–****Night: si -.**

**–****Pinkie: tienen suerte, hay 2 casas disponibles para ustedes -.**

**Night: nos puedes guiar hasta la alcaldía para comprar una de las casas?-.**

**Pinkie: claro, será un gusto ayudarles (**ve que night y angel están agarrados de los cascos**) owww son pareja-.**

**–****Night: (**un poco sonrojado**) no es mi novia!-.**

**–****Angel: no es mi novio!-.**

Pinkie nos llevo a la alcaldía para comprar la casa y recibir los documentos de la propiedad, la ubicación de la primera casa es cercas de bosque everfree y la otra es una casa de nubes cercas de la casa de rainbow dash.

Pero tengo el presentimiento de que se me olvida algo

**–****Night: (**revisa sus alas**) ``están normales´´ (**revisa sus cascos**) ``están bien´´ (**revisa uno de sus flancos**) ``MIERDAAA se me olvido poner las cutie marks´´ (**se fija en los flancos de angel / pervertido detectado /**) ``tampoco tiene su cutie mark´´-.**

**–****Pinkie: (**le tapa los ojos**) travieso no la espíes en ese lugar-.**

**–****Night: perdón pero tenemos que irnos ahora (**toma los documentos de la casa cercas del bosque**)-.**

**–****Angel: oye! Yo quería la otra… (**es interrumpida**) -.**

**–****Night: lo siento pero es una emergencia (**la toma del casco y se la lleva volando muy rápido**)-.**

* * *

**DIMENCION: INFIERNO**

**LUGAR: REINO UMBRALIS**

**NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA**

Aquiles o mejor conocido como el rey carmesí está parado al lado de una ventana en la sala de su trono esperando la llegada de uno de sus mejores guerreros

**Arquímedes: (**entra**) me llamaste?-.**

**Aquiles: (**lo mira**) ya sabes la noticia?-.**

**Arquímedes: solo me dijeron que querías verme pero supuse que la razón de porque me llamaste seria porque encontraron la príncipe carmesí -.**

**Aquiles: exacto y tengo una misión para ti-.**

**Arquímedes: (**sonríe**)-.**

**Aquiles: por lo que veo te pone muy feliz esta noticia-.**

**Arquímedes: es muy bueno poder salir a una misión después de 103 años-.**

**Aquiles: (**se acerca a Arquímedes**) tu misión es rastrear y eliminar al príncipe carmesí night flash-.**

* * *

**DIMENCION: EQUESTRIA**

**LUGAR: PONYVILE**

**Ángel P.O.V. **

Llegamos a la casa que acabamos de comprar y bueno digamos que era todo un basurero

Estamos enfrente de una casa vieja de madera negra con musgo verde, yo diría que la madera está podrida y produce un desagradable olor, la mayoría de las ventanas están rotas, tiene una chimenea vieja con el mismo musgo, la puerta es otra cosa… ok la verdad no tiene puerta

**–****Angel: dime que te equivocaste de dirección -.**

**–****Night: no me equivoque, es esta casa -.**

**–****Angel: no pienso vivir en ese basurero -.**

**–****Night: no seas delicada-.**

**–****Angel: yo quería vivir cercas de rainbow pero nooo, tenias que tomar rápido esta otra casa y llevarme volando hasta aquí -.**

**–****Night: (**golpea el suelo 3 veces suavemente con su casco**) -.**

Cuando night dio el tercer golpe en el suelo vi como una línea roja rodea la casa, varios símbolos salieron de la línea y apareció un gran muro de luz que cubrió toda la casa

Cuando la luz desapareció, tuve una gran sorpresa al ver que la casa era como recién nueva y más grande con un bonito jardín enfrente de la casa

**–****Ángel: wow ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-.**

**–****Night: puedo rejuvenecer algunas cosas-.**

**–?: así que mis instintos no me an engañado, seres de otros mundos an llegado-.**

**–Night: ``que no sea quien creo que es´´ (**voltea y detrás de ellos esta zecora**)-.**

**–Zecora: no sé con qué motivos llegaron pero espero que no provoquen ningún daño-.**

**–Angel: espera ¿sabes lo que somos?-.**

**–Zecora: se eso y mucho más pequeña bebedora de sangre pero solo biné a advertirles que no causen ningún desastre-.**

**–Night: te prometemos que no aremos nada malo, por favor no le digas a nadie lo que somos-.**

** –Zecora: de que yo diga algo no te debes preocupar a cambio de que sus identidades deben cuidar y hay un problema que debes arreglar (**señala el flanco de ángel que todavía no tiene su cutie mark**)-.**

**–Night: eso es algo que estoy a punto de resolver (**toma a angel del casco y se la lleva a dentro de la casa**)-.**

**–Zecora: (**se va**)-.**

Entramos a la casa, admito que es muy bonita y por suerte ya tiene puerta

Tiene una bonita sala con un sillón grande en medio y dos pequeños sillones al lado, la chimenea está enfrente de los sillones, atrás de la sala hay unas escaleras que dirigen al segundo piso.

Al otro lado de la sala esta la cocina, hay un refrigerador, una mesa, un candelabro, una puerta del patio trasero.

Night me llevo al centro de la sala

**–Night: tenemos un problema-.**

**–Angel: cual?-.**

**–Night: se me olvido nuestras cutie marks-.**

**–Angel: (**revisa sus flancos**) ahora entiendo porque querías llegar aquí rápido… ¡espera un momento! ¿Me espiaste allí atrás?-.**

**–Night: (**nervioso**) solo fue para revisar si tenías tu cutie mark-.**

**–Angel: mas te vale-.**

**–Night: ``me salve´´ te traje rápido a la casa para ponerte tu cutie mark para que nadie sospeche-.**

**NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**–Angel: entonces ¿Qué esperas?-.**

**–Night: primero necesito en que eres buena para elegir tu cutie mark y luego hare algo que no creo que te guste-.**

**–Angel: ¿por qué?-.**

**–Night: solo dime en que eres buena y yo hare el trabajo-. **

**–Angel: soy buena dibujando y escribir historias-.**

**–Night: (**en su casco aparecen sellos antiguos**) ya tengo tu cutie mark y ahora viene la parte vergonzosa-.**

**–Angel: ¿qué?-.**

**–Night: tengo que ponerla en su lugar-.**

**–Angel: ho no eso no, mejor me la pongo yo-.**

**–Night: perdón, ya la tengo aquí y no puedo dártela de otra forma-.**

**–Ángel: está bien...-.**

**–Night: (**se pone detrás de angel**) solo imagina que estas con el doctor y esto es una inyección-.**

**–Ángel: kyaaaa! (**lo patea en el estomago**)-.**

**–Night: (**quejándose por el dolor**) mejor me la pongo yo primero-.**

**–Ángel: si ¬¬ -.**

**–Night: (**se recupera de la patada**) ok estoy listo (**los sellos en el casco cambian y lo pone en su flanco**)-.**

Cuando night se quita el casco de su flanco aparece una cutie mark una nube negra con un rayo rojo saliendo / si si ya sé que se parece a la cutie mark de rainbow dash pero con distintos colores ¬¬ /

**–Night: listo, tu turno (**los sellos vuelven a cambiary se pone detrás de ella**) por favor no me vuelvas a lastimar-.**

**–Ángel: lo intentare… -.**

**–Night: (**pone su casco en el flanco de ella**)-.**

Cuando night quita el casco del flanco de angel, aparece una cutie mark de una pluma de ganso / las plumas que antes utilizaban para escribir cartas en la antigüedad /

**–Night: listo, no estuvo tan mal ¿verdad?-.**

**–Angel: (**lo patea en el estomago**)-.**

**–Night: (**en el suelo quejándose de dolor**) porque hiciste eso?-.**

**–Angel: porque quiero-.**

Después de varias horas de recuperación para night y conocer su nueva casa, subieron al piso de arriba.

El segundo piso había un pasillo donde había dos puertas, la primera puerta era la de el baño y la segunda era la del el único cuarto que había en la casa. Entraron al cuarto, por suerte el cuarto tenía una cama grande para dos personas, un ropero y un mueble con cajones y espejo que normalmente utilizan las mujeres para arreglarse o ponerse maquillaje.

**–Night: ``parece que esta casa le perteneció a una pareja´´****-.**

**–Angel: pido este cuarto****-.**

**–Night: ¿qué?**** -.**

**–Angel: ya lo dije, este cuarto es para mí sola****-.**

**–Night: pero es el único cuarto, ¿Dónde dormiré yo?**** -.**

**–Angel: en el sillón grande****-.**

**–Night: no seas mala, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos****-.**

**–Angel: una dama como yo necesita su privasidad****-.**

**–Night: ¿haces cosas en la noche? o ¿Qué?**** -.**

**–Angel: no ****-.**

**–Night: entonces no tienes ningún motivo para hacerme dormir en el sillón****-.**

**–Angel: está bien, tu ganas ``solo por esta noche´´****-.**

**–Night: ahora solo falta una cosa****-.**

**–Angel: ¿qué?**** -.**

**–Night: (**le ruge el estomago**) comprar comida, no he comido en dos días ****-.**

Nigth baja al primer piso para salir de la casa, cuando habre la puerta aparece una pegaso de piel cian y crin de multicolores que lo taclea.

**–Rainbow: TE ENCONTRÉ!**** -.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola queridos lectores soy ángel**

**Estamos en un grave problema, rainbow dash nos encontró y parece que no está contenta. Simplemete llegamos y night hizo una copia de el sonic raimboom y rainbow se volvió loca.**

**Esperen el siguiente capítulo de pesadillas nocturnas la saga del pecado.**

**((nota: hice lo mejor que pude con las rimas de zecora, sisi lo sé soy malo en las rimas ¬¬ ))**


End file.
